As wireless networks evolve, the demand for high-quality service to a growing number of wireless devices or users increases. Distributed Antenna Systems (DAS) may be deployed indoors and outdoors to provide improved wireless access to end users. However, there may be processing delays (e.g., latency) with active DAS systems where RF signals are converted to digital signals. This conversion process may add significant delay to the system. In most DAS this delay may be compensated, but it may still be higher as compared to a macro network. Traffic load may also increase processing delays. Thus, delay sensitive applications may be impacted.